The Arcean Plate
by pkmnfan11
Summary: When team Flux decides to obtain the most powerful and valuable treasure in the world, they didn't know what it cost them.


**After reading several oneshots of mystery dungeon fics, I decided to make one of my own.**

Their team was called team Flux.

They thought it was special so they called it that and they never even thought of renaming it. The team was the most famous and they were known through the world and beyond. They fought Palkia, Dialga and Darkrai and won and there was no treasure that they lost to and no dungeon that they didn't discover. One treasure and one dungeon still eluded them though; it was the sacred Arcean Plate atop of Judgment Hill.

The team consists of: Scyther, their leader, Blaziken, the partner, Grovyle, the one that gets angry easily and Hariyama, the power. Together, they were unstoppable and almost all the Pokemon were on their roster.

They packed their usual it consists of several reviver seeds, several sitrus berries and dozens of orbs. Determined, they set out on their journey and eventually made it to the dungeon. The entrance was a cave and the inside was dark and gloomy. They came across several monster houses all of which they took down and that was only the first floor.

"They call this exceptionally dangerous!" Scyther scoffed. They didn't know how hard it would become. It was a fifty floor dungeon littered with traps and rare items nothing that they never saw before. The dungeon was infamous for the dreaded monster house that took many lives before them. It was called the ultra monster house; it basically was one giant room and one giant monster house. They came across one of those before while exploring. Two members were grievously injured, almost to the point of death and two made it. They shuddered at the thought but quickly swept it away, this was no time for bad thoughts.

They quickly climbed the floors and faced off against several monster houses. About halfway, they were tired and injured with the leader taking the brunt of the attacks.

"ARCEUS, WHY DO YOU TEST US SO!" Scyther shouted, attracting the attention of foes. They quickly cleaned the floor of all items and went up the stairs to the 26th floor. A monster house immediately dropped from the ceiling much to the dismay of the whole team.

"Arceusdammit!" Scyther cursed, he went all out on the foes, channeling anger and hate into all that he cut down. When he was through, he panted heavily and continued on. Hariyama wasn't looking so well. His step faltered and he eventually collapsed. The got expelled from the dungeon afterwards.

"There goes our brawn," Blaziken moaned. Their chances of making it out just dropped severely.

By the 30th floor, the team was now struggling to make it. They used up half of their sitrus berries and were constantly taking breaks.

"Let's just use an Escape orb," Blaziken suggested. "It is so much easier that way".

Scyther shook his head. They weren't about to give up now, not after they gone halfway and beyond. They stayed there for five minutes, their wounds healing at an accelerated rate. Once they made it up to the 45th floor, their day just got worse.

"Monster houses on every floor now!" Scyther groaned, hating his life right now. He and Blaziken were the only two left now. Grovyle collapsed on the floor below, he was expelled from the dungeon. They were lucky; they haven't ran into a monster house in a while. They didn't count their blessings though, their bag was full of health restoring berries and orbs so they can make it. The stairs were right behind them so they took it up to the 47th floor. There was a giant room with the stairs on the other end. Quite expectedly, a monster house dropped from the ceiling and ganged up on them. Scyther cast a Foe Seal orb to make them stop moving. They navigated through the monsters than ran for the stairs.

The 48th floor had the stairs so they took it up. The 49th floor had the stairs in it too and a reviver seed. They took it, bringing the total up to only one and went up to the last floor before leaving the dungeon.

Blaziken smirked, "Looks like we would make it after all"

"We might." That didn't ease the discomfort that something will happen to them before they leave. The floor looked as though a One Room Orb was used. The stairs were in the middle and two pillars were next to it. They nervously took a step and triggered the infamous trap. Dozens and dozens of foes came from the ceiling; they immediately ganged up on the hapless team. Scyther and Blaziken put their guard up. With a war cry, they charged into the sea of foes. Attacks were shot out in all directions but they dodged it with some difficulty. Blaziken struck with a flamethrower, singing some enemies and knocking out others that have a type disadvantage. Scyther cut down several foes with a swing of his blade. Ha darted about and striking down foes that got too close. The monster house kept coming and coming. The members were wearing down exceptionally fast. A Minun and a Plusle used Helping Hand to double the foes attack and special attack power several times. The foes were now exceptionally strong.

"Gah!" Scyther screamed as he got hit by a Thundershock. "This monster house… Blaziken… we need to beat it," he got hit by a cross chop from a Machamp that got tired of him standing there. The attack beat him back and broke some bones but that didn't stop him. He was running on pure adrenaline and that gave him the boost. His ability Swarm kicked in making his bug type attacks more powerful. Blaziken was getting hit like crazy by water type attacks. The edges of her vision blacked out and she tried to remain conscious.

"Scyther… we need to team up for this one," she weakly moaned. Scyther nodded, they had to use this or they were dead. Blaziken spat a flamethrower and Scyther cut through with Wing Attack. The flames dispersed and were guided by the wind from his wings. The fireballs struck every Pokemon, taking out half of them. There were four left, two Plusles, a Machamp and a Makuhita. They nodded but started feeling the worst pain that they could imagine. Ignoring it, they did that same move. The foes knew it was coming so they dodged it and hit Scyther with a cross chop from that Machamp on the side. Scyther immediately fell down, vision blanking out then coming back in. Breathing hard, the Scyther got up a little bit unstably and smiled.

"You can't win," he said then he crossed his blades on the Machamp forming an X. It fell down and disappeared. Blaziken got hit by several thundershocks and a mean thunderbolt. All of her body was mangled and tore up. The only sign of apparent life was her eyes. It looked like there were flames inside of them. Feeling her ability kick in, she obliterated the last foes. The room was clear and all of the actions that they took left them so tired.

"We… finally made it," Scyther gasped, his step faltering. He righted himself and pressed on. His vision dimmed and he was weak from blood loss. He had it so bad that he couldn't make it up the stairs that easily. They made it to the top and saw a blinding light. It was the Arcean plate but it was so far away but in reality it was a few short feet. All Blaziken felt was pain and she too was weak. They were so close to it that they felt an incredible sense of warmness followed by coldness.

Unable to continue, the two members who fought bravely, lost all their energy right there. He remembered seeing Blaziken drop and then he dropped right there next to her. The legacy of team flux died with their deaths.

The two other members waited outside for five days on end, waiting for their return. They never did, once they figured it out, they returned to base than told them what happened on that fateful day. Team flux lost all hope and disbanded after the dungeon was explored thoroughly by team Charm and all of the credit went to them instead of the team who made it to the top.

The whole world sings the song of their sorrow in the events that follow several years later. They couldn't live like this anymore so they decided to hit themselves with eachothers attacks. It worked and the team was finally whole again. The songs were sung of their departure from the planet into a world where everything was right. To this day, the legacy still lives on in the hearts and minds of their best friends and even their worst enemies. The legacy still lives on.

**Saddest story I ever even typed up. Please review**


End file.
